marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Stanley Ditko (Earth-416274)
Peter Parker is the evil future version of himself, who after seeing his loved ones die and being shunned by his friends, became broken and utterly alone, and feeling he does not deserve the name Peter legally changed his name to Kaine Parker named after his deformed clone Kaine, and desired to end his pain, where his pain drove him mad with guilt and causes him to go down the path of villainy and evil, becoming a ruthless, immoral, cruel and cold version of himself, called Dark Spider. Physical appearance Kaine Parker is a Caucasian adult of average height with a large muscular frame, sporting a well-defined build, He has short brown hair and chocolate fudge brown eyes, black sclera with red eyes in his clone body. his typical civilian outfit consists of a red t-shirt, a black denim jacket, dark blue denim jeans, and black altra sneakers. Costume His costume is based on an arachnid, with the spider suit's primary colors being red and blue, later blue and red, with a silhouette of a spider on the chest area. The red has a pattern that resembles that of a spider web, with the center of the web being on the topside of his nose. the web pattern on his suit runs vertically, they are two small black lines suggesting a negative space line. The mask has white lenses which can squint to express his emotions. And unlike the other costumes, this one has a Belt which contains spare Web Cartridges. Personality As the future version of Peter Parker, Kaine possessed his younger-self's morals and value but also his painful memories and darkness within, who after seeing his loved ones die and being shunned by his friends, became Broken and utterly alone, and wanted his pain to end, the amounted guilt of his inability to protect those he loved and the civilians who died, caused his pain to drive him mad with guilt and causes him to go down the path of villainy and evil. As a result, Kaine lost touch with his humanity, as he became became ruthless, cold, immoral, sadistic, unstable and cruel, and also gained an extreme pure hatred for his younger self, Parker's fixation on Peter runs so deep that he will threaten and even kill those who threaten Peter's life, as he wishes to destroy Peter himself, Kaine hypocritically views Peter as the villain, claiming that he never sought conflict with him and that he was the only one to lose anything as a result of it; despite being a villain himself. Kaine is ruthless and cruel towards his opponents as evidenced by his murder of the NYPD officers in his lair, his savage beat-down of Peter and his willingness to kill Peter without a second's hesitation. However, he is focused on making his defeat over Peter painful and miserable, which leads him to plan on killing the love of his life, Anna Carlyle, to make him suffer instead of killing him outright. Though Kaine's hatred for Parker in general runs deep, his aforementioned formalities seem to show that he doesn't wish death upon all of Peter's family as he claims. he looked to Anna and apologized in advance that he has to kill her. In addition, he tells Peter that he has dealt with pain all his life, as the deaths of his uncle had a huge effect on them, and saying that he wouldn't be able to bare what's coming, and that he has apparently been with him from the very beginning. He called Peter selfish for his actions, And even expressing jealousy of his perfect life, but he ultimately still dislikes Peter. Kaine is also horribly sadistic, enjoying the fear and terror in his helpless prey with obvious and somewhat animalistic satisfaction. Kaine is also exceptionally psychotic, as he shows absolutely no remorse or regret in his use of other people, meta-humans or otherwise, treating them as disposable pawns to further his goals. He casually references the amount of people he's killed to Natasha. In spite of his hatred for his younger-self, Kaine does seem to have a degree of empathy left inside him. He empathizes with Peter for all the suffering Peter has endured so far from losing his parents. Additionally, he showed empathy toward killing Anna, due to memories of love he has for her but ultimately chose to try and kill her. but ultimately chose to try and kill her, Additionally, Dark Spider firmly states he has always been with Peter from the very beginning, as he refers to himself as Peter's own worst enemy and his innermost demon; something Peter admits to being true. Though polite, Kaine is also shown to be rather arrogant, self-righteous, overconfident, somewhat cruel and sadistic. During his first encounter with Spider-Man, these traits were evident, Parker believing Spider-Man couldn't defeat him. Despite his power, Spider-Man outsmarted Kaine, beat him unconscious and imprisoned him. Upon talking to Peter, Kaine maintained politeness for the most part. However, he still smirked with sarcasm when Peter taunted him of his imprisonment. Kaine is also shown to take great joy in mocking his enemies, for their vain attempts to stop him and not understanding his plans, and for the fall-out of their own actions. Kaine is also highly cruel and barbaric to those who get in his way, he has no qualms about killing anyone who angers him, even if he has no true reason for killing them. For example, he took great pleasure in beating Peter for being such a pain in his ass. While not wearing his suit, Kaine is shown to have a somewhat calm demeanor, and even shown to still make jokes, albeit in an attempt to mock his opponents. One example of such is when Peter discovered his true identity, Parker made a comment about, how it's almost like looking in a mirror. He can also be sarcastic and casually indifferent, usually a testament to his arrogance. His demeanor can be described as charmingly demented, as he is often quick to make light of whatever situation he is in, regardless of the danger or gravity of what is occurring. This trait typically manifests through his smiling and jovial tone of voice at times that most people would consider inappropriate or unusual. It is a rather unnerving trait that intimidates his enemies and befuddles his allies on a regular basis. When in a battle with the Avengers, Parker proves to still have a comical side, going so far as to dance during a fight with his enemies. Kaine has also showed a willingness to work with others instead of a leader position to gain what he wants, showing he can work without his pride getting in the way. Despite his cruel nature, Kaine does appear to still have some humanity, admitting to Jessica that trying to talk to her was difficult as he still loved his Half-Sister and initially hesitated when she begged her not to kill Peter. He even seems to have genuine sentiment towards May Parker, and appears sympathetic towards May for the loss of her Husband. however after abducting Aunt May and Jessica, Kaine gave them an ultimatum: join him and be protected, or go back to their friends and family, only to be treated with no mercy should they ever meet again. However, when May and Jessica ultimately chose they friends and family over him, Kaine's good side was completely erased. Dark Spider is Peter's greatest foe since he was able to tactically outsmart Peter in almost every step. As well as break him emotionally, till he was snapped out of it by Rogue, reminding him that despite his similarities to Peter as a killer, Kaine was a psychopath and Peter is not. Despite being classified as a psychopath, Kaine has had moments where he fit more the description of a sociopath. This is based on his ability to form emotional attachments to those around him, perverse and twisted though they may be. It wasn't until Aunt May and Jessica completely rejected him for the monster that he was that he gave up on any remaining attachments to others, thus embracing the true nature of a psychopath. Overall Kaine is a sociopath, he is not a psychopath because he has shown the ability to feel love and compassion, however, like most sociopaths, the ability for him to feel love and compassion is very limited. Before his loved ones were killed and being shunned by his friends, he was caring and normal child, proving he was not a true psychopath. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Spider Physiology:' Dark Spider possesses the proportionate powers of a spider, granted to him from a Gamma irradiated Widow spider (Latrodectus hesperus) which bit Kaine Parker that was apparently already mutated from prior exposure to Gamma Radiation The radioactive, complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and numerous arachnid-like abilities. That mutation granted him an "enhanced chromosome pattern". His powers include: **'Spider-Sense:' Dark Spider possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Dark Spider's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Dark Spider can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Dark Spider can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Dark Spider is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Kaine does not consider to be a threat, such as Norman. His spider-sense developed to the point that he knows what's going to happen before his opponent could think about it, so beating him is nearly impossible due to this precognition. Dark Spider's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome, His spider-sense is so powerful that he can even sense danger from literally miles away. It also seems to slow down time long enough for Kaine to come up with a solution. This power is also passive and not fully controlled by Kaine. ***'Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' Kaine is immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Due to them being the same persons, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense recognizes Kaine as "self". ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Kaine is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. **'Wall-Crawling:' Kaine can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and had said that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Alternatively, Kaine could make individual portions of his body adhesive, which allowed him to stick his foot onto the chest of a citizen to fling him into a wall. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. At one point, Dark Spider was able to prevent Spider-Man from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face. **'Superhuman Strength:' Dark Spider possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift approximately 20 tons. Dark Spider's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. easily overpower normal humans, pull apart guns, Dark Spider's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Dark Spider has shown impressive feats of strength. Dark Spider has managed to overpower multiple men with ease. **'Superhuman Speed:' Dark Spider can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete, though the exact extent of this speed has yet to be determined. Dark-Spider is capable of actually dodging multiple bullets shot at point blank range; He is fast enough to outrun police cars that were chasing him. **'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. He also has perfect aim, as his webs never miss, even when he's not looking. While using his spider-sense, he can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. ***'Accelerated Vision:' Kaine's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Osborn can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Parker possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. Like his spider-sense, it also acts as a type of early warning, he is able to see attacks coming from far away. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Dark Spider's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Dark Spider can physically exert himself at his peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Several accounts depict Dark Spider as able to hold his breath for ten minutes or more. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Parker has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. **'Superhuman Durability:' Dark Spider's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. In the past, he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body after being electrocuted and having strong repulsor blasts from Iron Man even a stream of a repulsor blast point blank in the face. and then thrown out of Kingpin's skyscraper. and survived multiple blows from the likes of the Hulk, as well as surviving a point blank missile explosion. Dark Spider's body is durable to the point where tensing his super-strong muscles while being punched in the torso by a trained heavyweight boxer caused the attacker's wrists to break. **'Superhuman Agility:' Dark Spider's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Dark Spider is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, trampolines, and even surpass the likes of Captain America and Daredevil. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Dark Spider's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, given sufficient distance. Dark Spider has even been shown in some cases, to be able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Dark Spider possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow with little effort even with two fingers. **'Possession:' Thanks to Baron Mordo, once establishing a strong enough connection to a person's mind, Kaine is able to completely overshadow their actions, turning them into his unwitting pawn, and possess them, as he did with Hulk. **'Telepathy:' Thanks to Baron Mordo, Dark Spider is able to manipulate others' minds. He can telepathically communicate with them and project illusions that only they can see. This power can still be used even while imprisoned in Negative Zone. However, it is considerably weakened, as he can only prey on a person's insecurities, such as creating illusions of their lost loved ones, to con them into releasing him. **'Mental link:' Because Kaine is the future version of Peter Parker, any new experiences that happen to Peter up to the point will affect Kaine as well. Because of this Parker is able to remember virtually anything Peter does even if Dark Spider does not remember it originally; because of this mental link, Kaine is able to use and counter any tactic Peter forms because Parker will remember it. Dark Spider's ability to experience new memories does, however, appear to take several minutes after Peter forms and experiences it; making it not useful during immediate battle. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Dark Spider regenerates his injuries faster and more extensively than a normal human. While not on Wolverine's level, it is sufficiently powerful enough to recover from severe injuries from broken bones and large amounts of tissue damage in a matter of days, However Parker's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, and will leave scars and can be overtaxed if it is pushed to hard in a short amount of time. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Dark Spider has a higher tolerance for drugs and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Dark Spider was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 2 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. his radioactive blood will kill the enzymes responsible for his transformation and revert him to normal. however, Dark Spider has the normal human tolerance for alcoholic beverages. **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Dark Spider has psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Dark Spider could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Dark Spider's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Dark Spider's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more empathic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. **'Hibernation Healing:' Kaine is able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence:' Due to being of Peter Parker, Kaine Parker is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. Parker possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. Not only has Kaine proven himself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, he can process information quickly and this gives him a hyper-accelerated learning aptitude. He also possesses limitless information storage and retrieval, enhanced pattern solving/recognition, extremely high perception and observational skills, perfect deductive/reasoning skills and investigative skills, superhuman strategic/tactical analytical skills, and an eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall). and has also been able to hack technology from the Kree, a race centuries more advanced than humans, he has shown himself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well.. *'Expert Inventor/Engineer:' With his knowledge and expertise in mechanics, robotics and engineering Kaine has been able to use his amazing intellect and resources at Stark Industries to create many inventions. he invented a magnitude of devices. *'Science Major:' A brilliant scientific mind, Kaine possesses a doctorate in biochemistry, as well as expertise in various fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, and mechanics. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Kaine is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Dark Spider easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Multilingual:' A polyglot; Dark Spider is fluent in many languages including English, Arabic, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Cheyenne, Lakota, Italian, Spanish, French, German, Thai, Vietnamese, Farsi and Portuguese. Ogun taught him Japanese ideograms *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Thanks to Kaine's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, Jumping, Leaping, equilibrium, spider-sense, and web-shooters, Kaine is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers). and even the more physically powerful Lizard. Kaine has been trained by Captain America, Wolverine, Iron Fist, Punisher and S.H.I.E.L.D. in unarmed combat, He also received formal combat training from Shang-Chi. Together, they created a new martial art style, the 'Way of the Spider and Kaine's skill with it has substantially increased following the return and amplification of his Spider-Sense. He is very skilled in his fighting style. His feats include defeating Firelord, Sabretooth, Wolverine, Hulk, the Sinister Six single-handedly, the X-Men Doctor Octopus, Spider-Woman and Morlun. He has stalemated Captain America, Iron Man, Julia Carpenter and Shang-Chi. Iron Fist stated that Spider Man is untouchable because of his spider-sense. **'Master Martial Artist:' Due to his extensive training by Captain America, Wolverine, Iron Fist, Punisher and S.H.I.E.L.D., Peter is now an expert in many fields of martial arts. These include Sambo, Boxing, Karate, Judo, Aikido, Ninjutsu, Savate, Nash Ryu, Muay Thai, Shorin-Ryu Karate, Hwa Rang Do, Chin Na, Kung Fu, Judo, Defendu, Kickboxing, Jujutsu, Okinawa-te and various other disciplines with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth, which allows him to occasionally defeat foes who are master of all forms of combat. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Dark Spider's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat, When deprived of his spider-sense, Dark Spider becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Dark Spider is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Dark Spider Suit:' Kaine wears a suit as his superhero alter-ego, Spider-Man, to hide his identity from his enemies and victims, when he used to go out fighting crime, his first suit was made from cheap gloves, a red hoodie, a long sleeved blue shirt, blue pants, red shoes and black goggles, Parker would later use an upgraded and more refined suit, which was designed by S.H.I.E.L.D., and later a new blue and red suit created by Hydra to use as his supervillain alter-ego Dark Spider, This suit also includes moving eyepieces that resemble camera shutters. He has spare suits if the others get damaged during his battles. The mask Kaine wears muffles his voice so people don't know who they are talking to. **'Eye Lenses:' Dark Spider's eye lenses, appears to be modeled after camera shutters, giving him a squinting look when they close in and provide him a greater depth of field, the lenses also protect Kaine's eyes from dust particles and the glare of the sun while he is swinging through the city. **'Utility Belt:' The suit has a utility belt seamlessly integrated into it. It contains spare web fluid cartridges for Dark Spider's Web-Shooters. **'Web Wings:' An upgrade from S.H.I.E.L.D. that allows him to glide in the air with a pair of wings that spread from his armpits and extend to his upper arms and thighs, it appears that they can be retracted for when he doesn't need them and only uses them for when he's too high or not enough places for him to swing from **'Spider-Drone:' The spider emblem on the front of Parker's suit can detach and act as a tracking device. It has a drone mode allowing it to fly onto a target. **'GPS Tracking System:' In his Web-Shooters, Osborn has a GPS tracking system with a holographic display, allowing him to follow his Spider-Drone. **'Voice Filtering (Formerly):' Kaine used this device to disguise his voice into a deep and menacing nature whenever he was talking to people, to not be identified as a megalomaniacal future version of his younger self, he later stopped using it after his identity was revealed. for an unknown reason, the same voice is used when he spoke through the people he possessed. *'Web-Shooters:' To tie in with his newly acquired spider powers, Kaine created mechanical web-shooters for use when he became Spider-Man (on both television, wrestling. as a crime-fighter, and as a criminal). The twin devices worn on his wrists are able to project synthetic webbing at high pressure. Parker invented the first pair while S.H.I.E.L.D. created a new and improved pair to go along with his new suit, and later upgraded by Hydra, Though, this pair supplied by Hydra merely involved technological improvements and a few new features while the overall mechanics and webbing itself Hydra did not attempt to replace. The upgraded Web-Shooters come with selective web types and a laser targeting system for accuracy. they can also be used as a wrist communicator, that Dark Spider can used to enter a video-chat, It also appears to be able to hold more than one web cartridge in case more is needed. Kaine finds the amount of possible Web-Shooter combinations Hydra included to be excessive. **'Synthetic Webbing:' Created by Peter Parker, this web-like organic chemical substance is meant to emulate the silk created by the common spider, The web line’s tensile strength is estimated to be 300 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. Because the synthetic spider silk almost instantly melts from a solid to liquid when under shear pressure, and being adhesive in its anaerobic liquid/solid phase transition point, there is no clogging of the web-shooter’s parts. This synthetic spider silk is used by Parker to help swing around Manhattan, bind, tie up and kill his enemies, steal weapons, and make other useful applications. Dark Spider combines this synthetic web with agile movements to dodge enemy attacks and often targets the enemies' arms and legs to break their balance and immobilize them. Kaine is shown to fabricate his web compound with ordinary school chemicals used while in chemistry classes. According to himself, the webs take about twenty-four hours to dissipate. The latest formula developed is his 3.01 version. **'Impact Webbing:' Web pellets that upon impact (hence the name) release tendrils the ensnare the target. **'Three Dimensional Scanner:' It also has a 3-D scanner that captures a detailed holographic image of whatever it scans then cross-references it against every image database in the world. It's noted to being the most graphic capture device on Earth. It can also be used as a simple camera to take pictures of. **'Hidden Blades:' Added by Hydra, Kaine's Web-Shooters possesses retractable razor-sharp blades in the back of its wrists as melee weapons. **'Laser Torch:' A beam of energy shot from the Web-Shooters that is powerful enough to cut metal. **'Taser Darts:' An upgrade added by Hydra, they can now shoot out darts that can kill his targets **'Stingers:' Metal darts with a paralitic element and nano spider-tacers that is used to incapacitate or track foes. **'Web Grenade:' A web that holds an explosive charge at the end of it, which detonated releases another, more powerful web either in the form of a net or another web line. **'Web Parachute:' These Web-Shooters have a system to create parachutes made of web rather than having Spider-Man create them himself. **'Magnetic Webbing:' magnetized particles that will interfere with any remote-control frequencies. **'Lead-Lined Webbing:' is a variation of Peter Parker's original web-formula, with lead-like properties, allowing Dark Spider to safely contain radioactive materials. **'Flame Webbing:' web-shooters eject a highly combustive chemical solvent from the ports, that will burst into flames upon contact with the intended target when entrapped in enough fluid. **'Taser Web:' an option in the basic webbing that allows for an electric current to flow through the webbing and neutralize the target. **'Ricochet Web:' The ricochet web setting fires a strand of web that bounces off an obstacle and sticks to a target. **'Splitter Web:' Several web lines attaching to several targets at the same time. **'Acid Webbing:' An extremely acidic compound that can even melt through solid steel. **'Concrete Webbing/Quick-Drying Web Cement:' Much stronger than his regular webs, these can hold up a falling skyscraper, stop the Hulk, and immobilize Aztec goddess Itzpapalotl. **'Flash-Web:' Webs that cause a blinding flash of light upon impact to distract enemies. **'Water-Web:' These shooters are capable of absorbing water and shoot water induced webbing at high pressure, enough to break right though Sandman's body. **'Cryo-Web:' A special cartridges that contain Ice Webbing use for freezing targets that wear used to combat the likes of Hydro-Man. **'Rapid Fire:' A series of smaller web projectiles fired at a constant, high-velocity pace. **'Spider Tracers:' This version of the web-shooters demonstrates the ability to launch small GPS trackers, which Kaine can track via his Web-Shooter's holographic computer. Relationships Family *Sir Parker/Spyder-Knight † - Ancestor *William Fitzpatrick † - Grandfather *Richard Parker † - Father *Mary Parker † - Mother *Ben Parker † - Uncle *May Parker † - Aunt *Teresa Parker † - Sister *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman † - Half-Sister *Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider † - Clone and "Brother" *Kaine † - Clone *Spidercide † - Clone *Jack † - Clone *Guardian † - Clone *Spider-Skeleton † - Clone Allies *Sinister Six - Teammates **Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Team Leader **Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin - Teammate **Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Teammate **Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Teammate **Max Dillon/Electro - Teammate Enemies *New Avengers - Enemies **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Younger Self and Archenemy **Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Half-Sister and Enemy **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Enemy **Betty Ross/She-Hulk - Enemy **Luke Cage - Enemy **Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Enemy **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Enemy **Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Enemy *Defenders - Enemies **Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider - Clone and Enemy **Jessica Jones - Enemy **Sam Alexander/Nova - Enemy **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Enemy **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Enemy **Angelica Jones/Firestar - Enemy **Kate Bishop/Hawkette - Enemy *Avengers - Enemies **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Enemy **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Enemy **Thor - Enemy **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Enemy **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy **Janet van Dyne/Wasp - Enemy **Edwin Bettany/Vision - Enemy **Hank Pym/Ant-Man - Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Enemy **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Enemy **T'Challa/Black Panther - Enemy *X-Men - Enemies **Charles Xavier/Professor X - Enemy **James Howlett/"Logan"/Wolverine - Enemy **Scott Summers/Cyclops - Enemy **Ororo Munroe/Storm - Enemy **Hank McCoy/Beast - Enemy **Remy LeBeau/Gambit - Enemy **Alex Summers/Havok - Enemy **Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver - Enemy **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Enemy **Laura Kinney/Talon - Enemy **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler - Enemy **Jean Grey/Phoenix - Enemy **Anna Carlyle/Rogue - Enemy **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat - Enemy **Bobby Drake/Iceman - Enemy **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus - Enemy **James Proudstar/Warpath - Enemy **Lucas Bishop/Bishop - Enemy **Sean Cassidy/Banshee - Enemy **Raven Darkholme/Mystique - Enemy **Neena Thurman/Domino - Enemy **Clarice Ferguson/Blink - Enemy **Lorna Dane/Polaris - Enemy *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies, Former Jailers **Nick Fury - Enemy **Maria Hill - Enemy **Phil Coulson - Enemy **Melinda May - Enemy **Leo Fitz - Enemy **Jemma Simmons - Enemy **Grant Ward - Enemy **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Enemy **Dum-Dum Dugan - Enemy **Erik Selvig - Enemy **Jasper Sitwell - Enemy **Sharon Carter - Enemy **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Enemy **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Enemy **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Enemy **Eddie Brock/Agent Venom - Enemy **Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Half-Sister and Enemy *Julia Carpenter/Madame Web - Enemy *Flint Baker/Sandman - Ally turned Enemy Notes *This design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. Trivia *Born August 10, 1992. *Parker is very similar to Smallville series Bizarro, and The Flash series Savitar in which they are the evil corrupted versions of the main protagonists Barry Allen/The Flash, Clark Kent/Superman, and Peter Parker/Spider-Man. *Dark Spider, being Peter's darker self, seems to represent how present Peter would've turned out had he somehow lost all his signature optimism and humor, turning cold, merciless, manipulative and evil. Behind the Scenes *Kaine Parker is voiced by Josh Keaton and formerly by John Dimaggio as Kaine's voice filter. External Links * * Category:Name legally changed Category:Sinister Six members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Bad Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Superhumans Category:Single Characters Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Fugitives Category:Insanity Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Night Vision Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Web-Slinging Category:Webbing Category:Leaping Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Precogs Category:Hyperacusia Category:Possession Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Arachnine Form Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingual Category:Gymnasts Category:Acrobats Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Trained by Shang-Chi Category:Trained by Iron Fist Category:Trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Athletic skills Category:Atheist Characters